masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Pelessaria B'Sayle
Pelessaria B'Sayle, nicknamed Peebee, is an asari member of Ryder's squad. She is young for an asari, giving her age as "100 and change." A lone wolf and adventurer at heart, she originally came to Andromeda aboard the Nexus but quickly left and went adventuring on her own before encountering Ryder's team. Intelligent but socially blunt, she decides to join them simply as a means to finding out more about the galaxy's mysteries.Game Informer: Meet Your Mass Effect Andromeda Squadmates: Liam And Peebee Peebee is a potential romantic interest for a Ryder of either gender. https://twitter.com/GambleMike/status/827330966138003457 Background Peebee's mother had her late in life. Her father is elcor. She has at least one older half-sister, who is pureblood (according to Peebee, apart from her conception, their mother only mated with other asari). The two are five hundred years apart in age. As a child, she was raised primarily by her mother and sister. Hailing from Port Lerama, Hyetiana, Peebee grew bored of living in the Milky Way, and joined the Andromeda Initiative with her then-girlfriend Kalinda T'Reve. Peebee was woken from stasis very shortly after arrival by Kalinda, who was among the first wave unfrozen. Because Peebee's revival was unauthorized (the in-game Codex in Mass Effect Andromeda states she "should still be in stasis"), she lived off the grid for a period of time. Kalinda helped her to get identifying documents and access to vital resources, as well as introducing Peebee - who she fondly called "her little rogue" - to her social circle. Although Peebee enjoyed this, it became clear the relationship was emotionally abusive. Kalinda ended things on her terms and disappeared, at about the same time Peebee began studying Remnant ruins. Mass Effect: Andromeda Ryder first encounters Peebee on Eos when she jumps onto them before the Pathfinder could access a Remnant monolith, resulting in Ryder's squadmates drawing their guns on her. Peebee explains that she has been studying Remnant technology for months and knows that Ryder must allow the glyphs to cycle through their channels so that the structure's system can stabilize. After waiting a moment, the monolith activates, pinging the other remnant structures. Peebee and Ryder's team then defend themselves from attacking Observers and Assemblers. After defeating all hostiles, Peebee reveals what she knows about the Ramnant technology. Peebee and Ryder conclude that if they can awaken all the Remnant monoliths, eventually it will lead them to the master switch that can fix Eos' radiated atmosphere. After Ryder activated all the monoliths, revealing the location of the vault, Peebee split off from the squad to do some exploring of her own. Once Ryder activated the vault, the party narrowly managed to escape the vault when it released a purification field. Afterwards, Peebee decided to join the crew of the Tempest for the time being. Peebee later asks Ryder to acquire a Remnant device on Voeld. She later reveals her intent for the device back at her apartment on the Nexus, having reprogrammed a Remnant Observer she nicknamed Poc, short for Proof-of-concept. Unfortunately, her former friend Kalinda T'Reve barged in and became very interested in Poc. Loyalty Peebee lures Ryder and another squadmate into one of the Tempest's escape pods and launches it without asking towards a volcanic world teeming with Remnant in order to investigate a mysterious Remnant signal. Unfortunately, Kalinda was on the same trail and had brought a group of mercenaries to beat Peebee to the Remnant device. Skills †Rank 6 of each Skill is unavailable to Peebee until her loyalty mission Peebee: A Mysterious Remnant Signal is completed. Armament Peebee is armed with a Sidewinder pistol. Romance A male or female Ryder can romance Peebee. The option to begin flirting will first appear after building an outpost on Eos; she responds favorably and will encourage it. After giving Peebee the Remnant device from Voeld, she will send an email asking Ryder to meet her at the museum on Aya. Doing so will prompt a brief conversation, where it quickly becomes apparent she is inebriated. Upon returning to the Tempest, the next time Ryder goes to talk to Peebee, she will be visibly unsettled and start pacing anxiously, claiming she can't get used to ship life. With a little help from SAM, she'll hit on a way to de-stress by using the escape pod as a zero-G chamber, and invite the Pathfinder in. Regardless of whether or not Ryder has flirted with her previously, Peebee will suggest "something else" that would relax her. At this point it is possible to turn her down, agree to casual sex (possible even if Ryder is pursuing someone else), or request "strings attached." Either of the latter two options can be used to pursue a romance later on. Ryder can continue to engage in "zero g flings" with Peebee until such a time as they lock into a romance with another character, at which point the flirting option that leads to the casual encounters will no longer be available. If Ryder continues to pursue her, Peebee will admit to herself that she wants to be "more than friends, more than lovers" with them, to which Ryder can reply in kind or reject. If accepted, Peebee will open up a bit more about what Kalinda did to her after they arrived in Heleus and will eventually leave a "surprise" in Ryder's quarters. Peebee will come into Ryder's quarters and after a bit of small talk will suggest they reenact how they met. During the "reenactment" Peebee will admit that she's never melded with anyone, having never trusted herself to do it. She quietly gasps Ryder's name (surname or the default Scott/Sara) and melds with Ryder. In a silent void, Peebee tells Ryder they're one and Ryder can respond that this is a gift or can join Peebee in professing their love for the other. After, the two lie down together and Peebee says, "This is where I belong." During Meridian: The Way Home, a romanced Peebee will ask Ryder to meet her on the Tempest bridge. The two share a tender moment before the mission continues. After the completion of the final mission, Peebee congratulates Ryder and notes that they're being recorded for the whole cluster to see. If Ryder picks the emotional dialogue option, Peebee will kiss them, commenting that now everyone knows the human Pathfinder is taken. She receives a romance-specific dialogue option when talking to her on Meridian. Correspondence After returning to the Tempest once the remant vault on Eos has been activated during the mission A Better Beginning: After returning to the Tempest once Ryder has revisited the Nexus after establishing Prodromos (?): After completing Restoring a World / obtaining a certain number of Remnant data cores (?): If Ryder joins Peebee in zero-g in her escape pod: After talking to Peebee to gain Peebee: Remnant Scanner: After completing Peebee's loyalty mission: References *Peebee - Mass Effect: Andromeda de:Pelessaria B’Sayle es:Pelessaria B'Sayle fr:Peebee ru:Пиби Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Biotics